1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system including a chassis suitable to different types of motherboards.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system includes a motherboard enclosed within a chassis. The motherboard provides a surface on which much of the computer's critical circuitry is mounted such as the control processing unit (CPU) and system memory. Because of the critical circuitry contained in the motherboard it is important to properly secure the motherboard within the chassis of the computer to ensure the dynamic and static stability of the motherboard.
The chassis typically is manufactured from a metal, such as galvanized steel. In order to prevent soldering tin points of the electronic components mounted on the motherboard from contacting with the chassis to form a short circuit, the chassis generally has at least one standoff extending from one face thereof, and the motherboard has a structure cooperating with the at least one standoff. However, conventionally standoffs are only configured for one type of motherboard and cannot be removed from the chassis. If a different type of motherboard is desired, a different chassis adapted to the new motherboard should be provided. It is inconvenient and wasteful.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer system having a chassis with knockdown or removably engagable standoffs adapted to mounting different types of motherboards therein.